


抹布黑

by MRLO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Kudos: 6





	抹布黑

不管是在任何时间，面对任何对手，帝光中学的胜利都是绝对的，是毋庸置疑的。  
今天的这场比赛，帝光理所当然地取得了胜利。  
听着场内掌声雷动，几个初中男生慵懒地趴在过道的栏杆上。他们是这一天本来要与帝光比赛的某所中学的初三学生，却早早放弃了获胜的可能性，将上场的机会让给了几名刚入队的板凳，结果自然输得惨不忍睹。  
“真是的，打成这样还怎么比啊。”这支队伍的队长望着屏幕上面整整十倍的分差，嘴里的泡泡糖“啪”一声炸开。  
“不可能吧，那群人简直是怪物，特别是那个青峰大辉，四个人都拦不住他……走吧走吧。”  
“等一下，”其中一个人突然抬起手指向场内的帝光15号队员，“那家伙有上场过吗？”  
其他人闻言纷纷围上来。  
帝光的15号球员，远远的看过去身材十分瘦小，站在帝光的一军成员之间根本就小小一只。尽管帝光的队长赤司征十郎与其他人相比也显得比较矮，但那人身上散发出令人生畏的气场，而那个叫黑子哲也的15号球员……他们从他身上什么都感觉不到。  
“真的诶，他什么时候上场的？”  
“什么嘛，像那种小不点也能上场比赛，帝光是有多瞧不起我们？”  
站在最前面的队长，默默撕下粘在嘴边的泡泡糖，看着那个15号队员跑过去与帝光的王牌得分手青峰大辉碰拳，从那眯着的双眼后面显露出凶光。  
“是啊，让人想……报复一下呢。”

“喂，你们有没看见哲去哪了？”更衣室内，青峰环视一圈之后问身旁的众人。  
“常有的事吧，说不定是去厕所了，反正过一会又会出现。”绿间扶了扶眼镜。  
“嘛，确实是这样……”青峰耸耸肩，随后脱下球衣丢进书包。话虽如此，不过他的内心却莫名浮现出强烈的不安。

而与此同时，就在体育馆附近的一座仓库里。  
“唔！”黑子被粗暴地丢到房间的角落，头撞到柜子上面，后脑勺顿时一阵发麻。他睁开眼睛，看着眼前几个不怀好意的男人，寒意爬上了他的背脊。  
一只手从黑子宽松的球衣下面伸进去，因为长期打篮球起了老茧的手指沿着黑子腹部那层薄薄的肌肉边缘。黑子感觉自己浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，“啪”的一下打开那人的手，同时撑住上半身坐起来。  
“你们想干什么，请住手。”黑子皱起眉头看向摸他的男人，脸上却毫无波澜，仿佛被侵犯的不是他。  
男人没有回答他的话，狠狠握住了黑子的手腕，力度之大，令黑子有一瞬间都要觉得自己的关节要被生生碾碎。  
“开什么玩笑，这么弱的家伙也能代表帝光上场比赛，你们果然是在瞧不起我们吧？！”男人带着些许的恼怒将黑子纤细的手臂提起来。  
“我们并没有瞧不起你们，”黑子因为疼痛而眯起眼睛，但声音还是如同平常一样冷静，在被提到篮球相关的问题时，他又用略带严厉的眼神看向对方，“反倒是你们，从开始就放弃战斗，只是坐在观众席上面看着，你们不才是在看不起篮球吗？”  
“什——”身后的几个同伴在惊疑之中交换神色，而握住黑子手腕的男人的眼里划过一道黑色的火焰，他松开黑子的手腕，随后在下一秒揪住黑子的衣领将他抵在墙上：  
“开什么玩笑！和帝光这种怪物比，你觉得我们能打得赢吗？！”在其他人震惊的眼神中，他一把扯下了黑子的球衣，刚运动完还沾着一层薄汗的美好肉体暴露在每个人的视线中。  
“原本只想揍一顿就算了的，我决定了，我要让你也尝尝屈辱的滋味！”那人恶狠狠地说道。

“我说……我们这样做真的没问题吗？”其中一个跟班用充满不安的眼神看向为首的人。  
“啰嗦，你们只要照做就是了，怕那么多干什么！”那人双眼发红，他们把黑子身上的所有衣物连同鞋袜一起脱下来丢到一边，双手反剪在背后用领带捆住，一个人蹲在背后按住黑子的肩膀，而他此时正将黑子白皙的双腿分开到两边，两根手指插入到后穴内进行扩张。  
未经人事的穴口抗拒异物的进入，内壁的收缩却将手指绞得更紧。黑子把头扭到一边，尽管从下方传来撕裂的痛感，却还是紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。毕竟没有润滑剂，扩张的进行有些缓慢，那人的眼里带上了些许焦急，他本意只是想欺负一下这个不管怎么看都不具备成为帝光中学首发成员资质的15号球员，但是如果扩张不完全的话他自己也进不去。  
“喂喂，我说你，倒是放松些啊，”他咧嘴一笑，密闭房间内稍高的温度使他开始流汗，“像你这种人也能上场，说不定是和帝光的人做过了吧？”  
闻言，黑子转过头，不卑不亢地回答道：“并没有那样的事，请不要把我和你们相提并论。”  
“啊啊？”那人有些恼火，不顾扩张还未完全猛地塞入第三根手指，黑子感到后穴处一阵撕裂的疼痛，不由得弓起了身子。“少在那里说什么大话了，混蛋！”他胡乱地在黑子的后穴处搅动起来，手指在肠壁处好像摸到了什么温热的液体，是出血了吧——活该，他嘲弄般笑了笑，随后勾着手指试图撤出黑子体内。  
“啊……”他突然听到身下这个帝光15号球员发出了一声绵软的喘息，而从自己按住的大腿根部处也传来了一阵难以察觉的颤动。  
黑子在短暂的快感平息之后，眼神又恢复到了往常的平静：“请不要这么做，很痛。”  
“嗯？真的很痛吗？”那人狞笑着，从裤子里掏出自己那根挺立的阴茎。他无意让黑子获得快感，但细细一想，对于这种没有表情总是看上去很冷静的家伙而言，这好像也不失为一种惩罚方式。  
他握住自己的阴茎，觉得那个地方从未如此灼热。他舔了舔下唇，示意同伴将黑子按好，对于自己接下来即将进行的犯罪行为，心脏因为剧烈的兴奋而砰砰直跳。他扶住黑子的大腿根，将自己的阴茎头部塞进后穴内，然后挺起腰慢慢地进入对方的身体。  
最初的进入十分缓慢，未完成的扩张让双方都感到极度的不适。但是随着头部完全没入穴口，因为强行扩张而造成肠壁的出血也起到了一定的润滑作用，他感到自己的阴茎逐渐撑开黑子肠壁的皱褶，最后总算完全进入。  
“哈……成功了！”他掐紧了黑子的大腿根部，片刻之后在那上面留下了大片的淤青。几个同伴十分震惊地看着他的举动，而他此时也顾不上这么多，慢慢地开始在黑子体内抽插。  
柔软的肠壁紧紧吸住他的阴茎，未完成的扩张却在此时给予他强烈的快感，每动作一次他觉得自己灵魂都要升天。黑子头一次经受这样的体验，身体被结结实实的撑开，那坚硬的巨物还要在自己体内反复地冲撞，自己还张开双腿、被其余的几个人在旁边围观，屈辱感爬上心头，眼泪控制不住从眼角处渗出。  
“喂喂，别哭啊，好戏还在后头呢？”那人坏笑着，往刚才摸到的那个位置猛地一冲。  
随后他满意地看到黑子整个人几乎从地面弹起来。  
看到那张从被抓进来开始就毫无波澜的脸终于泛起了些许红晕，他更加按捺不住内心的激动。加大力度往那个位置继续撞击，黑子身前的那根小小的阴茎抗拒主人的意愿逐渐抬头。  
“等一下，请不要这样……”全身被快感俘虏的黑子终于无法保持一贯的冷静，开始浮现惊慌的神色。  
“这么一看，这家伙不是长了张挺不错的脸蛋嘛。”跟班们受到队长行为的撩拨，内心也不由得躁动起来，他们凑上前，贪婪的目光似乎要剥开黑子的皮肤。  
“哇真的，是因为存在感太淡薄了吗，一直都没有发现。”其中一个跟班伸手掐住黑子的下巴，强行扭到自己那边。受到疼痛与快感的双重侵袭，黑子的眼神已经失去了平日的光彩，生理性泪水不受控制地划落至脸颊两边，嘴唇微张，看上去凄惨而又动人。  
而为首的队长感到自己的快感也逐渐逼近了顶峰：“去去去，都别吵，等我好了再轮到你们。”他加快腰部的动作，在黑子颤抖着射出来之后，自己也将浓郁的精液射进黑子体内。  
黑子双目无神躺在地上，任由身上的人将阴茎从自己体内抽出，乳白色的粘稠液体从穴口处流到了冰凉的地板上。他无力地抬起头，看着其余几个人围上来——  
咣！  
门突然被打开，刺目的灯光从走廊那边照射进来，屋内的几个人下意识地眯了眯眼睛。  
有着野兽一般直觉的男人青峰大辉迅速地理解了情况。  
“你们……对哲做了些什么！！”青峰的额头上青筋暴起，冲上前揪住队长的衣领，直直一拳将其整个人打飞到墙上。队长跌倒在地，重重咳嗽两声后不省人事。  
“不好，快逃啊！”剩下的几个人忙不迭往门口跑去，而帝光中学的王牌并不会给他们这个机会。青峰从地上跳起来，揪住其中一个人的衣领将他拎起来，然后丢到跑向门口的其余几人身上，那几个人没想到会被同伴的身体砸中，纷纷倒在地上一时爬不起来。  
“可恶！”虽然青峰恨不得将那几个人大卸八块，但眼下还是关心自己的影子比较要紧。他脱下外套披在黑子身上，又一把扯掉捆住黑子的领带。  
“哲，没事吧？！”  
“青峰君……”黑子虚弱地抬起头，其实刚才在看见自己的光进门的一瞬间，他便完全放松下来。  
“看起来来得太迟了。”正当被压住的几个人试图摆脱身上昏迷的同伴逃跑时，一个更加冰冷的声音在门外响起。  
奇迹的世代的队长——赤司征十郎，环视了一下屋内的状况，在看到黑子红肿的后穴以及大腿上面的淤青时，即使是站在他身后的黄濑、绿间与紫原，也在那一瞬间感到气压的骤降。  
“青峰、黄濑，你们先送黑子回去，这里就暂时交给我，没问题吧？”


End file.
